


Начало, йо!

by rinedeterre



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Elena's timeline AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рено и Руд: Начало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало, йо!

Первые пару лет, пока он стабильно продвигался вверх по карьерной лестнице и практически никуда не выходил, Рено думал, что это такой способ его убить (Елена была уверена в его способности нанести себе и окружающим серьезные увечья просто баночкой для скрепок). Это было немного странно, учитывая, что Корпорация продолжала тратить на него время и деньги, но, в конце концов, логика не была его сильной стороной, так что он подозревал ее наличие. На всякий случай.

Первая миссия "в поле" случилась на следующий день после знакомства непосредственно с Президентом. Его напарником назначили, из всех возможных вариантов, Елену, и Рено был твердо уверен, что сегодня его уберут. Их ждал какой-то ассистент какого-то ученого, у которого была посылка на адрес Корпорации и наводка на еще одного парня, с которым им почему-то было необходимо встретиться. Все бумаги с деталями хранились у Елены, и Рено не спросил даже адреса, по которому они направлялись, потому что продумывал варианты ловушек, в которые они должны попасть. Отчего-то он был уверен, что там точно будет клетка с хищными голодными птицами и заранее ненавидел летучих тварей.

На месте, у входа в главное здание комплекса их встретил Эл-24-А, лаборант, и Елена тут же направила пушку ему в лоб. Рено взял коробку и потряс ее у уха. Эл-24-А поморщился, но не шевельнулся.

\- Парень, дыши, ты ведь в курсе, что она ниже тебя на две головы, да?

\- Рено, открой коробку, - Елена взвела курок.

Рено с опаской посмотрел на посылку в своих руках. Главное в этом деле не думать о маленьких кровожадных голодных птицах. "Колибри-убийцы", - он перехватил шокер поудобнее.

В коробке лежала стеклянная трубка, коробка с белыми шариками, два диска и письмо в старом конверте, адресованное Ценгу. Рено подцепил его за угол кончиками пальцев и помахал перед носом.

\- Это то, что нам нужно?  
\- Разве ты не читал инструкции? - Елена повернулась, убирая пистолет.  
\- Зачем? Ты же всегда говоришь мне, что делать, - он положил конверт обратно в коробку и протянул ее напарнице. - Держи. Дальше... прости, ты что-то сказал?

Лаборант Эл-24-А, секунду назад издавший звук, подозрительно напоминающий смешок, активно замотал головой. Рено улыбнулся.

\- Ты знаешь, - доверительно зашептал он, - а ведь коробку-то, кажется, уже вскрывали.

Парень мгновенно побледнел. Елена, заполучившая посылку, уже направлялась к корпусу, стоящему в стороне от главного здания.

\- Рено!  
\- Да-да, иду, босс.

Эл-24-А перевел дыхание.

\- Имей в виду, я наблюдаю за тобой, - Рено похлопал его по плечу. - И еще.

Он шагнул ближе. Эл-24-А даже не успел снова запаниковать: Рено выхватил шокер и, легко крутанув его в руке, ткнул парня в выступающий позвонок на шее. Тот сполз к его ногам.

\- РЕНО! - Елена остановилась в паре метров и, вытаращившись на него, только открывала и закрывала рот, не в силах что-то еще сказать.  
\- Что? Я всегда хотел попробовать.

Рено наклонился, снял с парня халат, свернул и подсунул ему под голову.

\- С ним все нормально, скоро встанет. И никогда не откроет чужие коробки!  
\- Он и не открывал.  
\- И не будет.

С этими словами Рено аккуратно развернул Елену и подтолкнул ее в сторону соседнего корпуса. Ему уже порядком надоела эта миссия, и он жаждал побыстрее разделаться с тем новым парнем, который их ждал, - возможно, даже снова дубинкой! - и вернуться в родной офис. Он предвкушал, как будет рассказывать Ценгу о своих приключениях.

 

*

 

Здание оказалось обычным офисным блоком. Начальство сидело наверху и, судя по всему, занимало целый этаж. Выйдя из лифта, они очутились в широком коридоре, расширяющемся напротив нескольких дверей на подобии приемных. В одном таком расширении на кожаном диване сидел сотрудник, наглухо застегнутый в свой черный костюм. Глаз не было видно за солнцезащитными очками. Рено остановился напротив и стал разглядывать его.

\- Да, ярковато сегодня! - заметил он для поддержания разговора.

Черный Костюм даже не шевельнулся. Он сидел прямо, положив руки на колени и глядя, насколько об этом можно было судить, прямо перед собой.

Елена прошла к двери и махнула Рено, чтобы он оставался, что было на руку обоим.

\- Эй, а ты вообще живой? Или, может, статуя? Мало ли какие вкусы бывают у начальства, вот, у Ценга, к примеру...

Он хотел провести рукой перед носом собеседника, но тот резко дернулся и моментально перехватил пальцы.

\- Ого! Живой, я понял, не вопрос. Пальцы отдашь?

Получив руку обратно в свое распоряжение, Рено тоже сел на диван.

\- Я Рено. А ты здесь работаешь? И как, нравится? Ты не похож на ученого.

Он слегка толкнул соседа плечом. Тот повернулся, по-видимому, оглядел его из-за своих очков, но за плечи хватать не стал.

\- Руд.  
\- Отлично! - радостно заключил Рено. - Живой и говорящий! Мы сработаемся. Ты похож на рэпера. Классные сережки.

Руд вежливо наклонил голову.

\- Мне нравится, приятель, йо!  
\- Не делай, так.  
\- Окей, йо!

Руд вздохнул.

\- Рено!

Елена вышла из кабинета, и к коробке в ее руках прибавилась папка. На рабочем столе Рено каждый день валялось с десяток таких: либо цели, либо сотрудники. Чаще первое.

\- Уже уходим?

Елена подошла к дивану и обратилась к его соседу.

\- Мистер Руд? - она сверилась с папкой.

Руд кивнул.

\- О. Он же не цель, нет? - Рено искренне понадеялся, что ему не придется убивать классного, живого и говорящего нового знакомого. - Ты же не цель, йо?

Елена закатила глаза.

\- Вертолет на месте.  
\- А кто пилот? - Рено подошел к лифту вслед за Еленой и подмигнул, стоящему рядом Руду.  
\- Ценг сказал, что, возможно, нашими действиями могли заинтересоваться другие отделы кадров. Будешь вызывать базу каждые десять минут. Только не убей нас.

Было очевидно, что при всем уважении и трепетном отношении к начальству, этот выбор Елена не оценила.

Они вышли на вертолетную площадку на крыше.

\- Домчу с ветерком, йо! Даже не заметите.

Их ждала чудесная новенькая машина с блестящими лопастями и бронированной кабиной. К внушительным дулам пушек, виднеющихся под кабиной, прилагалось еще пять человек охраны.

\- Это мы такие важные или он такой важный? - забравшись в кресло пилота, Рено ткнул пальцем в сторону Руда, устроившегося рядом с дверью и осматривающего площадку.  
\- Это Корпорация такая важная, - Елена посмотрела на часы. - Давай без сложностей.  
\- Йо!

Разумеется, их засекли через пятнадцать минут после взлета. Не то чтобы Рено недооценивал свои таланты, но не ждать Лавину в их случае было просто глупо. Сейчас налет носил явно принципиальный характер, хотя у Рено и были некоторые подозрения насчет посылки, с которой обнималась Елена.

Он старался петлять в воздухе, не давая противнику навести оружие, и не терять время самому во встречных атаках. Учитывая малые расстояния, им оставалось продержаться всего-то несколько минут, до того как преследователи сами отвалили бы, чтобы не связываться с, собственно, Корпорацией. Тем не менее, кабина мелко дрожала, и как минимум один из винтов был поврежден, едва различимым за общим шумом скрежетом намекая, что посадка будет не самой мягкой.

\- Да валите вы уже отсюда! - Рено рявкнул на радар, выворачивая рычаг в сторону.

Он покосился на зеркало, проверяя кабину. Снайперы стояли на изготовке, и Руд до странного не выделялся среди них. Он по-прежнему сидел у самой двери, только теперь в его руке была самодельная бомба.

Кабину тряхнуло, и шум начал стихать.

\- Все. Садимся!

Он почти вписался. Учитывая винт и погнутые лопасти, можно было сказать, что они сели на площадку очень прямо. В любом случае, правая половина кабины сразу обрела и сохранила устойчивость, а значит, посылку и прилагающуюся к ней Елену даже не особо трясло. Рено успел оценить собственную аккуратность и исполнительность примерно за секунду до того, как влетел головой в боковое стекло.

 

*

 

Рено открыл глаза и действительно испугался, увидев перед собой черноту. Правда, чернота сразу же качнулась, избавляя его от настоящей паники по поводу потери зрения, потери работы и возможности водить вертолеты. Рено задумался. Если бы ему запретили водить вертолеты, пришлось бы придумывать план, как угнать один у Корпорации. Возможно, даже сотрудничать с Лавиной. Рено поморщился.

\- Рено. Ты меня слышишь?

Рено отстраненно кивнул. Все-таки, миссию можно было считать успешно завершенной, и вертолеты за это не отбирали. И, похоже было, пока его не собирались убивать или отправлять в ловушки. С другой стороны, скорее всего, в этом была заслуга Елены. Рено снова поморщился.

\- Рено. Скажи что-нибудь.

Ему нужен был новый напарник.

Рено сфокусировал взгляд на качающемся черном пятне. Он не сразу понял, что именно перед ним находится, но потом в поле зрения попала рука с зажатыми в ней темным очками.

\- А. Йо, напарник!

Руд протянул ему руку.


End file.
